narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Paths Sage Mode
Name Considering how the translation for Hagoromo's title was done, wouldn't the name Sage of the Six Paths Mode be a better option? "Let go your earthly tether." (talk) 05:01, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Bump. "Let go your earthly tether." (talk) 21:52, November 12, 2014 (UTC) This is what the mode was referred to in the databook. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :So it was referred to in English? Okay. "Let go your earthly tether." (talk) 22:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::No, it wasn't and I'm not entirely sure how to translate the Japanese term. It's either Six Paths Sage Mode or Sage of the Six Paths Mode. Looking at how Hagoromo himself isn't a user, I'd rather say it's the first option. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:22, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Still accessible to Naruto? Okay, one question. After Naruto exhausted all of his chakra in the fight with Sasuke (and lost his dominant arm as well), does he still have access to Six Paths Sage Mode? I mean like, if the Tailed Beasts were to give him chakra, he would be able to use it, right? KoPLeaderKiactu (talk) 08:28, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I can gather, he never lost it. In fact he can (apparently) still fly in the movie. Why his form looks different is a question I don't even care about.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:28, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of which, what does the new appearance of the form look like? I can only find pictures of the updated Nine Tails Chakra Mode. WolfMaster91 (talk) 03:36, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : As far as I can tell he's only shown using the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Arawn 999 (talk) 09:37, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Naruto does not combined tailed beast to form the RSM. (Proof) http://narutobase.net/forums/showthread.php?t=625003 :Looks like someone got way too obsessed with being right. But whatever, this is hardly any proof. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:51, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Why is the tailed beast chakra removed as a component...new info from the databook or sth? --'DARK ZERO'--''talk'' 16:15, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :I...don't know?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:25, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::This translation doesn't mention anything about combining tailed beast chakra, just says the power was given to him by Hagoromo. (Kuroiraikou (talk) 17:41, January 21, 2015 (UTC)) :::As Seelentau states above, that is hardly any proof. We've seen him use his tailed beasts power in this form. He wouldn't be able to do so otherwise. The transformation came from Hagaromo's power sure, but it without a doubt combining both.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:06, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Going over the thread further, several people point out the Original Poster that this that was his fourth attempt to get this acknowledged. Further still, several note that half of those translations ignore blurred texts in scans that state he is in fact combining the chakra.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:11, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Considering this was stated to have bloomed in him, Hagoromo's power wasn't the only thing which activated it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:24, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Essentially, TheUltimateThree is correct, until Naruto is shown to use the other tailed beasts' powers without a single trace of using Six Paths Sage Mode as well, this is not proof. You say the Six Paths Sage Mode does not combine the tailed beast chakra, yet he is never shown to use the other tailed beasts' chakras without this mode. So until he is shown to use those powers in that manner, the wiki will affirm that this mode needing the combination of Hagoromo's, senjutsu and tailed beast chakras to come to form is true. :-- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 00:37, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::An alternate option to coming to our own conclusions would be just to copy-paste what the databook entry says about this. In fact it still hasn't been added I think. I know Seelentau's Japanese isn't that good to translate entire technique descriptions, but I'm sure it can be found somewhere on fan forums.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Look at the markings nine magatama and Rinnegan, it's exclusive to those who has all the tail beast chakra and besides how can Naruto use all the tailed beast power without them, he can use sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken and kick Truth-Seeking Ball and it is all part of this mode.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 15:20, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Naruto doesn't have the Rinnegan. Arawn 999 (talk) 00:03, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::He is referring to the Rinnegan marking on Naruto's back, not the actual dōjutsu. You should know what he meant by saying that. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 00:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ok i'll revert my edits.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 09:55, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::U don't have to...already did it... --'DARK ZERO'--''talk'' 10:26, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::You missed a few, i already did it--Kuroiraikou (talk) 10:29, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Asura On chapter 670, Asura uses the same battle avatar as Naruto on this technique. He isn't user of this technique? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 15:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :People excuse it with "Asura wasn't QB jinch" and so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::The Tailed Beast were given to Asura by Hagoromo, so regardless of how he used them he should be listed as a user of this technique, mainly because of the special multi head conjoined Avatar of Kurama and there were Truth-Seeking Balls around his neck.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 16:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Hagoromo never gave any tailed beast to Asura. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::We just know he gave him a power-up. What that was is to everyone's guess. Anyway, the manga's over and those orbs may be just either Tailed Beast Balls or Truth Seeking Balls which screams jinchuuriki, even blatantly ignoring the obvious Kurama avatar.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::We can't add Asura then? → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 21:41, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That looks nothing like Kurama at all. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:42, January 25, 2015 (UTC) It was never stated that Asura had any TB chakra, so I am hesistant to list him as a jinchūriki/pseudo, a user of the Tailed Beast Ball, or a user of the Six Paths Sage Mode/Technique, which all require TB chakra. However, I would not be against adding him as a user of the TSB, though. You may need to be a jinchūriki/possess TB chakra for the usage of the TB Ball and SPSM/T, but not the TSB. TSB is not related to a TB, nor does one need to be a jinchūriki to use it. -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 21:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :@Seel, really? From the neck down, it's absolutely identical and even the heads bear resemblance, especially the eyes and markings around them.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Naruto using the exact same mode centuries later also seems to have eluded those who refuse to believe Asura had this. The mode does look like Kurama: remarkably so, in fact. So unless Naruto/Kurama magically reused the exact same method as Asura to produce a virtually identical chakra mode for no other reason than the lulz, Asura had both this mode and tailed beast chakra: Kurama's to be exact. I cannot wait for the day people on this site no longer need a neon sign to divine the obvious. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:13, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::From the neck down, it looks absolutely like Kurama, yes. But only because both have humanoid bodies. Ashura's avatar has different heads, though. They look more like helmets or maybe bird heads to me, but nothing like foxes. • Seelentau 愛 議 02:29, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::: Besides the obvious fox ears, whiskers, and nine cape-like tails, right? Because, unless I'm high as a kite, those are there too. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:36, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::What about the mouth? Asura's avatar looks like it has an opened beak. I mean, I'm not against the possibility that Asura once somehow was Kurama's jinchuriki, but to base it entirely on one picture without any further explanation is too much for me to be okay with. • Seelentau 愛 議 02:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I do not see nor count nine tails on Asura's chakra avatar at all. ::::::-- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 02:43, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Didn't the databook say what exactly hagoromo meant by saying entrusting asura with power...or maybe give a hint or sth...Because no one can be 100% correct about asura having or not having six paths senjutsu...& this debate can be stretched to infinity with no results...So I suggest that since asura's trivia section regarding his avatar bearing similarities with naruto's six paths tailed beast mode is good enough, we simply add to his page that it is unknown what hagoromo exactly gave him & whether it is related to his avatar...This way people can have their own interpretations too...I don't think it's a bad thing...Well, that's my opinion whether it's convincing or not... --'DARK ZERO'--''talk'' 11:16, January 26, 2015 (UTC) @Windstar, 3 tails can be seen, the rest is likely obscured by the body. Point being, it even has tails. Also the eyes are the most glaring thing, identical to Sage Tailed Beast Mode Kurama's.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) By the way, I find it very hard to believe that Jin no Sho says nothing new about Asura and Indra.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:59, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :@Saru, I meant Hagoromo believed in Asura's way, he believed the bonds of cooperation is where the true power lay, he wanted a successor to Ninshū, the chakra of Ninshū is the power to connect and he thought that the tailed beast would be used for sharing chakra, so he divided the power and made Asura leader of Ninshū so he could guide everyone including the Tailed Beast, in a way the Tailed Beasts were given to him. If that's not the reason then why Hagoromo decided to divide the power of Ten-Tails? and why Indra became jealous? what power did Hagoromo give to Asura? Through harsh training and cooperation from those around him the chakra inside his body bloomed and he found a power on the same level as his brother, may be that could be Sage Mode and with chakra of tailed beast he gained Six Paths Sage Mode.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 14:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC)